


【授权翻译】When the Lights Go Down/灯火阑珊处

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那始于他们搬进地堡一周之后。明显地，Dean一个人无法睡着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】When the Lights Go Down/灯火阑珊处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Lights Go Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095328) by [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45). 



它开始于他们搬进地堡一周之后。

一开始，Sam认为他在做梦。一个美好的梦，是那种以爆开来的、让他的身体从头到脚都摇动起来的愉悦结束的梦，让他在事后感到去骨而疲倦。

并且，和往常一样，那是Dean的身体，Dean的声音，那致使他的每一寸神经末梢都刺痛起来。Dean是Sam生命里所有美好事物的根源，所以他从不惊讶Dean能让他兴奋。这种事情一直发生着，从他还是个无法被满足的青少年就开始了。现在，距离他第一次做有关他哥哥的湿梦已经过去了13年，Sam已然任由自己顺从于一生都得不到回应的性渴望。

那没有特别糟糕，事实上。他拥有Dean，从任何方式上来看，而这一小部分的他与最重要的那一点相距甚远。再加上，过去有好几次Sam相当肯定Dean也抱有同样的感受，虽然他那顽固的道德指南针大概永远不会允许他对那些感情做出反应。这就是为什么Sam惊讶——Well，震惊，真的——当他醒来时看到Dean在他床上，赤裸着，蹭着Sam的屁股，随着他结着茧子的手在Sam身上来回游移。

“Dean？”Sam转向的哥哥，在黑暗的卧室里翻了个身背部朝下。他眨眨眼，清醒过来，发现Dean覆在他身上，带着一点微笑，眼睛在走廊投进来的昏暗灯光里闪闪发亮。

“Shhh，”Dean轻声说，将手指抵在Sam的嘴唇上。他低下头吻了吻Sam赤裸的肩膀，慢悠悠地磨蹭着Sam的髋部，同时手抚过他的胸口，用拇指和食指掐住了一粒凸起的乳头。显然，Dean拱了他有好几分钟了，已经把床单和Sam的衣服都退到了一边，那让Sam有些紧张，同时却也无比奇异地被唤起渴望。Sam认为他不该被Dean在他睡梦中爱抚他、更别提在他甚至都没法醒着去享受的时候脱了他的衣服、充满色情意味地摸他这个想法激起性欲，但他的老二看上去并不同意。当Dean的手滑到Sam的脑后，用手指纠缠着Sam的头发并倾身来亲吻他的时候，Sam对事情的发展不是一点点地满意。

这个吻绵长而甜蜜，Dean的嘴唇完完全全就像Sam一直以来都知道的那样丰满而温暖。Dean躺在Sam身侧，几乎是覆在他身上，一条腿滑进Sam两腿之间这样他就能让自己的老二卡进Sam髋部的凹陷处。Sam抑制不住地呻吟出声，随着Dean贴着他研磨起来，他自己的勃起在他弓起身贴向他哥哥时摩擦着Dean的腹部。Sam让他的手滑过Dean光滑的皮肤，顺着脊背向下到他的臀部，在Dean捣弄得更用力时别开嘴唇，倒吸着气，逐渐跟上了节奏，他的手指滑进臀缝，拂过他的洞口。Dean按揉着Sam脖颈处的肌肉，嘴唇啃咬着他的下颌底，让Sam破碎地哭喊出声。

“为我高潮吧，Sammy。”

Dean的命令，直接呼进了Sam耳朵里，无比精准地伴随着他的手圈住了Sam肿胀的性器，而仅仅几下快速的撸动之后，Sam就绷紧了身体，白色的火花模糊了他的视线。Dean抬起头凝视着Sam的脸，替他套弄着直到他的高潮完全结束，接着低下头再次吻上了Sam的嘴唇，撸出了最后的几滴。

在温暖的余韵里，Dean的手指涂抹着Sam腹部暖和的乱糟糟的液体，而当Dean的嘴唇撤回去以便他能够吸吮着自己的手指时，他的眼睛紧锁着Sam的。Sam感到最后一缕战栗颤抖的兴奋从脚趾一路涌进胸腔，在每当他与Dean紧紧贴在一起的时候就于他的皮肤之下深沉而温热地扩散开来。

“现在要操你了，漂亮的男孩。”Dean宣布，仍然注视着Sam的脸，或许是期盼着某种回应，或许只是确定Sam真的同意这件事。

Sam绝对同意。

“好啊。”Sam点头，几乎是嗫嚅着，担心会吓走了Dean。

“你有没有什么——”

Sam再次点头，伸手够到了他放在床头柜里的一瓶润滑剂。不是说Sam在在盼望着什么，但为Dean打开自己是他好多年来的幻想中的一部分，而在这么这么多年之后，Sam十分确信Dean知道。如果你没有和另一个人共享了差不多三十年的生活空间和睡眠空间，你没法指望他们发现不了你最隐秘的秘密，无论你有多么小心。而有些时候Sam还并不是那么小心；或许有时候他甚至故意表现得主动。

而Dean知道，有时候还用这个来挑逗他，通常都装模作样地无视。直到现在。

Sam充满惊奇地看着Dean跪在他两腿之间，将润滑剂和更多Sam的精液抹在手指上，另一只手将Sam的右腿向后推去。Sam已经因为高潮而放松下来，当Dean灵巧的手指在他的小洞附近挑弄时，他能感觉到他的身体抗拒得有多么细微。Dean小心翼翼地推进一根手指，探索着，期间一直注视着Sam的脸，而Sam克制不住地，稍稍地被击溃了。他难以置信于这件事终于真实发生了，而当Dean加进了第二根手指时，Sam感到泪水刺痛了他的眼角，不由自主地顺着他的脸颊滚落下去。

“Sam？”Dean立刻抽了出来，留Sam空虚地喘息着，“你还好吗？”

“是，是，我很好。”Sam抽着气，“只是有点儿多愁善感了，就这样。别停下来。”

Dean犹豫着，像是他在考虑是否要说些刻薄话，或仅仅是接受他弟弟果真会在性爱的时候从头哭到尾这个事实，不过总之那大概也是他一直以来都怀疑的。接着他俯下身，在Sam腹部向上舔过一道长长的湿润水迹，明显是在品尝更多的精液，然后将他的手指重又放回Sam松弛的洞口里。当他凑近Sam的乳头时，Dean纠缠不放，吸吮的同时又用牙齿啃咬柔软的、突起的乳尖，随着他用手指扩张着Sam的小洞，抽插分剪着直到Sam变得松软、打开，敏感地颤抖着。当Dean抽出手指坐起来的时候，Sam向后分开他的腿，将他自己尽可能地完全张开， 他看着Dean跪在他的大腿间润滑自己的性器，看着Dean微微眯缝的目光在Sam身体上来回地上下游动，明显地在赞叹他所看到的。

“一直想要你这样，Sam，一直都是，”Dean气喘，他的嗓音微微塞住且轻颤。他倾身向前，小心地一只手扶住性器对准了Sam的入口，另一只手在Sam胸口旁边撑起上身，“你准备好了吗？”

“我已经准备好了15年了。”Sam吸着气，他自己的声音听上去摇摇欲坠。

Dean稍稍点了点头，眼睛在他微笑起来的时候闪出泪光，而Sam能看见他的牙齿在半明半暗中洁白发光。接着他低下身贴近Sam，只让他性器的头部触碰着Sam等待已久的洞口。Sam微微向上弓起身，而那该死的东西就这么滑了进来，那么轻易就好像Sam的身体真的一直在为这一刻而做准备，最终来欢迎Dean回家，回到他所归属的地方。

“Aw，操，Sam，”Dean到抽着气随着他慢慢插进最深处，只带来了最细微的一丝灼痛，“太紧了。”他在Sam胸口处俯身，以便贴向他的嘴唇，绵长用力而下流地吻他，让Sam呻吟出声。Sam抬起身体，手滑向Dean的后背放在了他的臀部上方。Dean的髋部开始抽送，开始时轻而浅，接着就是深深的抽插，让Sam叫了出来，他的头向后仰去，随着Dean的阴茎撞上Sam体内那个让他脊髓里每一条神经末梢都同时沸腾再凝固的地方。

“你喜欢那个？”Dean嘶嘶地说，再次那样做了，将另一声哭喊从Sam喉咙里顶了出来。Sam感到眼泪再次从脸颊流淌下来，他几乎轻飘飘地失重起来，Dean抽插着，一次又一次地撞击在他的前列腺上，战栗的感觉把Sam变为无骨的、漂浮着的乱糟糟的一团，几乎要意识涣散。他能感到Dean啃噬着他向上弯起的喉咙，吮吸、亲吻、轻咬着他的下颌，Dean的胡茬摩擦着他自己的，那触感太过于难以承受，让他的感官不堪重负。

Sam的高潮来得如同火车车撞，让他短暂地失去意识了一会儿；他只能模模糊糊地感知到Dean猛烈地戳刺着，直到他自己的高潮淹没了他，Sam勉力睁开眼睛这样他就能看到，他就能看到Dean美丽的脸全然绷紧而静止，眼睛只张开一丝缝隙，茫然不见，嘴唇也微微张开，那柔软通红的唇瓣因为Sam的唾液而湿滑。Sam看着Dean由高潮的顶峰平定下来，随着Dean闭上眼睛吞咽着，舔了舔嘴唇，然后终于意识到Sam在注视着他。他慵懒地笑了，Sam也报以笑容，无比希望Dean能够就这么留下来，让他们相拥而眠。

“Well，看样子我们回答了那个问题。”Dean带着睡意咕哝。

“嗯，我猜是的。”Sam同意，他太松懈了，几乎都不能动弹。他恰到好处地酸痛着，下颌仍旧因为Dean先前啃咬的地方而隐约刺疼。Dean的手臂和肩膀会因为Sam之前紧紧地抓着他而留下淤青，Sam相当肯定这一点。

Dean简短地点了点头，向后退去，在他过于敏感的性器滑出Sam身体时倒抽了口冷气。他向下够到了床单，将它拉过Sam的胸口，接着躺下来依偎在Sam身边，手放在Sam心口，掌心紧贴着胸膛。他将一条腿卡进了Sam两腿之间，这样Sam就别无选择不得不伸出手臂搂住Dean，拇指轻抚着他的肩膀。他们安静地躺了一整分钟，放松而满足，而Sam几乎就要完全放开了，但他还是没法挥开担心这一切只是某种精美的梦境的恐惧，他会在清晨醒来然后发现这从没发生过。

因为这样美好的事情 何曾 发生过？

Sam抬起他空着的那只手，摩挲着Dean的脸颊，描绘着他下颌处棱角分明的轮廓，记忆着怀抱着他哥哥的感受。只是以防万一。

Dean在Sam的抚触下微微动弹，将脸转向Sam的胸膛，嘴唇贴向了他胸口的肌肉。“是什么，Sam？”他贴着Sam的皮肤轻轻嘟囔，“快说吧。我都能听见你思考的声音了。”

Sam呼出一口气，拇指沿着Dean的锁骨滑下去，再到肩膀，”只是——为什么是现在，Dean？在这么多年的等待和——和等待——我几乎都放弃了。我对此没意见的，我真的——”

“不喜欢一个人睡。”Dean嘟囔，嘴唇在Sam皮肤上移动，“从来都不。太安静了。没法睡着。”

“但你那么兴奋你终于有了属于自己的房间。”Sam皱眉。Dean摇了摇头。

“从我四岁起就不再拥有自己的房间了，”他说，“总是和人分享。和你，和爸爸，然后又是和你。几乎从没有那个夜晚我房间里没有另一个人。即便是在炼狱里。即便是你在地狱的时候。但是这儿？我一周没睡了。”

“但我们不需要——你不需要这么做只为了我们能睡在一起。”Sam更近一步，仍然踌躇着，还是需要Dean亲口告诉他，解释给他听。

Dean深深地吸了口气，慢慢呼出来，拇指百无聊赖地摩挲着Sam的乳头，微微掐拧着让它变硬了一点。

“你就是不肯放过这个，是不是，Sam？”他叹气，抬起头，向上动了动这样他就能向下看进Sam的脸，“你需要我讲出来，是吧？你想听到我说这意味着一些东西。”

“那它是吗？”Sam坚持，试着不要屏住呼吸。

“是。”Dean撇下一条眉毛，他一侧的嘴角向上扬起，形成一个傻笑，“它意味着我厌倦了等着你直到你丢弃你对我的感觉。它意味着现在在我们操蛋的生活里我们第一次拥有了一个家，而我们最好一同分享它。它意味着我安居下来，Sam，和你一起。各种意义上的。除非你对此有意见。”

Sam摇头，可能有点太猛烈了。“不，”他笃定，只是以防万一他没表达得太清楚，“一点都没问题。只是惊喜，没别的。”

Dean的笑容扩大了，他哼笑出来，手背轻轻擦过Sam的脸颊，手指纠缠着Sam的头发，随着他俯身吻上Sam的嘴唇。

”你喜欢惊喜？我想我应该多给你一些，如果你乐意。“Dean贴着Sam的嘴唇发出呼噜声。

而Sam的舌尖已经有了一句漂亮的反驳话了，只除了他的舌头，相反地，忙碌于其它事情，而他绝对对此没意见。显然这样更好，毫无疑问地。

并且如果他敢大胆地乱猜一下，Sam愿意打赌事情从现在起也会变得更好。不会完美，不会解决所有那些漫长、纠结难分的关系里的信任问题，不会担保他们不会一晚上就又重蹈覆辙。

但Sam得承认这是个开始。至少他愿意这样相信，而那就意味着什么。

那绝对意味着什么。

 

END


End file.
